chaostheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Caspar Nostracrux
Caspar Nostracrux is the heir of the Nostracrux family, the now-infamous line of necromancers. He lived in Abilsthe before the region was destroyed, and Nostracrux estate now resides in Yliaster District of St. Stroldrum, the countryside home to the great manors of St. Stroldrum's witch elite. He is publicly assumed dead and his current whereabouts are unknown but presumed to be at the capital of the Nethers at Salience. History His father always told him about the day of his birth: flowers had blossomed into every crack and corner of the manor, and it had taken a team of elementalists weeks to trim the plants away. Caspar's birth as the necromancer prince supposedly heralded a new golden era of Stroldrum magic, but in reality his existence as death's representative and the city's root of magic only catalyzed more division among magickind. It wasn't long before the necromancers realized their supposed savior was defective: he can't revive the dead without "dying" himself, but more notably, he wastes his powers on granting innocent, but irrelevant souls a second chance. Within the necromancy community itself there becomes an unavoidable split, with half calling for his death. Multiple assassination attempts, by the living and the dead, occur before even reaching his sixth birthday, forcing his family to separate from him, since if the worst case scenario did come to pass, at least their magicline wouldn't collapse. His father is the most reluctant, leaving behind his treasured library of sentient tomes, the enchanted garden he'd cultivated, and an endless array of hired mentors during designated hours, wanting to ensure that even though his son couldn't grow up with the company of family, at least he would never run short of knowledge and the materialistic. Despite all this, he grows up in mainly isolation, his mentors cycling in and out constantly, and separate from the rest of the world around him. He is adaptable though, slowly learning the ins and outs of the world of magical intrigue he now plays a starring role in. He begins to relentlessly commit to rescuing the dead from their fates, most notably Law, who becomes one of his only friends. He is currently presumed dead under unknown circumstances. Personality He is a mixture of effortless perfection and extreme self-hatred. From his isolated childhood, he found time to cultivate an endless set of skills to supplement his already esteemed position as the necromancer prince. He is knowledgeable in countless subjects and languages, and his physical prowess second only to his magic. To the public, he presents a flawless image of quiet, distant charm with an underlying threat to show his mercy doesn't mean weakness. Though he can seem cruel, often manipulating others and having caused the downfall of countless of his opponents through blackmail and bribery, he truly means no harm, preferring these oblique, pacifistic methods over unnecessary violence. Despite this, in private, he sees nothing but flaws and failures in himself. Regardless of his skills, they're not enough to protect his family so he can live with them again, they're not good enough to save every helpless soul that pleads to him for salvation, they're not enough to fulfill the grand vision everyone places on him, that he can supposedly make all the world's wrongs right. Outside of his rehearsed and conditioned persona he places for the public, he is terrible with emotions and tends to distance himself from his own feelings for the public good. He has a hard time allowing himself to genuinely enjoy things without guilt, preferring the calming solitude of being alone and the easy monotony of studying, where he doesn't have to stress over keeping himself in check. He hates competition and high emotions, where its harder to keep himself collected. At the same time, he clings on to any person who proves themselves to care for himself and not just his status, but even to Youpris, Law, or his father, he can't bring himself to genuinely open up to them, instead presenting another, albeit more purposefully flawed, image so that they'll stay. He genuinely trusts very few people in his life. He associates sexual and, to a lesser extent, romantic interest with manipulation for power and tends to mistrust the latter while disliking the former. He is an idealist at heart, hoping to one day use his powers to spread true equality among those sentenced to the Abyss, as morality shouldn't be judged on a black and white scale, but rather by its circumstances. His favorite things are studying, reading, gardening, Law, his family, small children, and hearing from the dead. Magic death or some bs like thatCategory:Individuals Category:Characters